


Food Fight

by stormin_thru_glitter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormin_thru_glitter/pseuds/stormin_thru_glitter
Summary: Movie night gets a little more messy





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to take me one day to write… but of course that didn’t happen…  
> **This fic was edited since the first time I posted it  
> Warnings: Mentions of strip poker, undergarments, and alcohol

Living with the Avengers was great. Being one was even better. Per accordance with Natasha’s orders, a signup sheet was created that allotted each Avenger a movie night they would have to host in the common room. Last month was Pietro’s turn and currently the one to beat since it included a few rounds of strip poker between him, Steve, Sam, Scott, and Nat. But this month was your turn, and you wanted, no, NEEDED to beat Pietro.

After eating pizza from a local parlor and daring each other to do some stupid stuff like strutting down the hallways in undergarments (which turned out far more fun after a few drinks), everyone settled down to your movie of choice, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. It had been one of your favorite stories as a kid, so of course you were stoked to see the movie yourself and get the super-soldiers caught up on pop-culture.

Sipping on your wine and clapping withe the rest of the group when the movie finished, you could see Sam and Bucky from your periphery slide off the couch almost silently. You were already talking to Wanda about the possibility of a food planet as she used her powers to feed herself popcorn from Steve’s bowl, so paid no more mind about them. 

That was until you heard the fridge close and giggling coming from where the guys disappeared to. An ex-Air Force airman and former assassin giggling? The next second you heard more than saw something fly at Clint, hitting him square in the jaw and splattering. Everyone’s heads whipped to the hawkman, who wore a look of confusion and shock, arms at his sides and glaring straight at Sam, who had thrown a two day old meatball from clear by the pantry.

The first to react was Tony, who was sitting right next to Clint. “Nice throw, birdboy!” he shrieked, dodging a flying barrage of grapes from Bucky, who wore a refreshing boyish, playful grin. After a couple more assaults from the duo, Wanda grabbed the last of Steve’s suddenly abandoned popcorn with her strings of crimson and hurled it at them, signaling the start of an all-out food fight. 

Scott and Steve joined on Sam’s side, and before long, food of all kind was flying between the two lines situated on each side of the living room. 

Forgot about that Chinese leftover from last week? Well it and other old prepared meals found their wings. But being the Avengers they were and how much they normally ate, ammo was short and the sport concluded. Literally everything and everyone was covered in a sauce, fruit, or noodle; but laughing all the same. An alliance was drawn and everyone agreed not to watch that movie again with Sam or Buck in the room, though everyone was now weary of Clint’s want for revenge. 

Perhaps for another time…


End file.
